Prelúdio da inocência
by YumeSangai
Summary: Um romance devastador e mal visto socialmente. Ikki é um homem casado, Pandora também, mas vive suas fantasias na ausência do marido. Afinal, quais são seus desejos? Fantasias ou um Amor equilibrado e sem mentiras para aqueles com quem são comprometidos?
1. Blecaute

**Prelúdio da inocência**

**Preview:** Um romance devastador e mal visto socialmente. Ikki é um homem casado, Pandora também, mas vive suas fantasias na ausência do marido. Afinal, quais são seus desejos? Fantasias ou um Amor equilibrado e sem mentiras para aqueles com quem são comprometidos?

**Capítulo 1: **Blecaute.

_O que é o acaso?_

-Inferno! – Urrou um jovem alto e moreno, de cabelos arrepiados e em um tom forte de azul, ele afroxou a gravata, pegou a pasta e desceu as escadas apressado, a cidade estava escura, houve um blecaute e ele tentava ir para casa a pé, evitando a hora do rush pelas ruas, mas parecia impossível. – Droga de cidade, céus, porque concordei a idéia estúpida da Esmeralda de vir para o trabalho de trem?

Enquanto resmungava em voz alta, ele esbarra com violência em alguém, a mulher cai no chão, derrubando a pasta e um livro.

-Me desculpe, deixe-me ajudá-la – Disse ajudando-a a ficar de pé, ele conseguia vê-la bem, tinha olhos de águia, era alta, os cabelos compridos estavam soltos, e ela usava uma roupa social, e ao cair de mau jeito, ele pode ver rapidamente sua calcinha.

-Sinto muito, eu ando sempre tão distraída, deveria prestar mais atenção, com essas ruas escuras, mas fico com medo de ser assaltada – Disse tirando a poeira da roupa e pegando a pasta e o livro, o moreno não disse nada, apenas ficou a admirando, ela ajeitou a mecha do cabelo que caia sobre o rosto. – Perdão, você não é um assaltante, é? Porque seria muito ridículo, eu falando essas coisas para um assaltante.

-Não, não sou. Sou apenas uma pessoa tentando ir andando para casa.

-Oh, somos dois – Disse com um sorriso, que ele concluiu ser o mais bonito que já haviam lhe dado.

-Para onde a Senhorita vai? Se tem medo de assaltantes talvez eu possa escoltá-la.

-Eu agradeço por me chamar de Senhorita, mas já sou casada – E mostrou o anel de ouro branco.

-Ah, eu também – Disse também mostrando o anel de ouro, ela não pode vê-lo naquela distancia e pegou a mão dele e a aproximou do rosto, quase como se fosse beijá-la, ele sentiu uma sensação estranha e de leve incomodo, mas ignorou.

-Perdao, estou usando lentes, não enxergo muito bem, bonita sua aliança, qual o nome da felizarda? Pois o senhor é um cavaleiro.

-Esmeralda. O homem com quem é casada deve ter muita sorte, pois é uma mulher muito bonita.

Ela sorriu sem graça.

-Algo assim... Oh, me chamo Pandora, Pandora de Wyvern

-Das empresas Wyvern? Uau, Sou Ikki Ishida.

-Prazer, ah não fique tão contente, eu não tenho nenhum cargo importante na empresa, sou horrivelmente escravizada.

Os dois riram, mas o silencio logo predominou e os dois procuravam assunto, ambos olhavam para os lados.

-Ah, mas então, permite minha companhia? – Pergunta Ikki não vendo muita alternativa, ela pensa um pouco e concorda, os dois seguem andando pelas ruas lotadas de Tokyo.

-Oh, espero não estar te tirando da sua rota, não quero pensar que vai ser assaltado se tiver que fazer esse caminho de novo.

-Não serei assaltado, e esse é o caminho que faria, não tem problema.

-Que bom – Disse aliviada, os dois seguiram em silêncio por um longo caminho. Pandora correu para o outro lado da rua e parou em uma pracinha, que estava deserta e colocou o material que carregava no banco de madeira e sentou no balanço, que era um pouco baixo demais, mas ela pareceu não se importar, ela tirou as sandálias altas e com o pé começou a balançar.

Ikki se aproximou e não pode deixar de rir da cena, uma mulher de pelo menos 26 anos brincando, mas ela parecia muito feliz, e o vento a deixava ainda mais linda, o cabelo que ia até a cintura voava e ela ria com gosto.

_-Céus, ela parece querer nos enfeitiçar, como é bonita! – _Admirou-a, ela acenou para ele e sorriu, Ikki não pode deixar de devolver o sorriso.

-Venha Ikki, junte-se a mim

-Ah não...Estou melhor aqui.

-Parado? Oh Ikki, liberte a criança em você, quantos anos você não brinca em um balanço?

-Ah uns 16 anos...

-Está vendo? Está velho Ikki! – Disse rindo, Ikki sentiu se orgulho ser perfurado e deixou o material no mesmo banco que o dela e agarrou as correntes do balanço dela.

-Ei, o que está fazendo?

-Pegando carona – Disse ficando de pé no balanço, Pandora ficou em frente a ele, os dois deram um forte impulso e não demorou muito para começarem a ir mais alto, Pandora ria sem parar, e Ikki apenas sorria.

Os dois agora caminhavam, Pandora envolveu o braço dele ao seu, Ikki corou levemente, ela sorriu e o guiou para o outro lado da rua, lá ela fez sinal para um táxi.

-Ikki, eu pego um táxi agora, já o perturbei demais – Disse entrando no táxi, Ikki viu que o motorista ajustava o retrovisor e focava as pernas de Pandora, na tentativa de ver por debaixo da saia que ela usava, ela ia fechar a porta, quando Ikki também entrou no táxi.

-Eu pago, mas vou deixá-la em casa primeiro – Disse sentindo o coração acelerado, nunca havia feito isso por ninguém, nem sua adorada Esmeralda o fascinara desse jeito, mas sentiu uma imensa raiva ao ver a atitude desprezível do motorista.

-Bem...Como queira – Disse meio assustada, o motorista xingou em alguma outra língua, que parecia ser espanhol, mas ignoraram.

Pararam em frente a um prédio de doze andares, haviam dois seguranças na porta, e apesar da rua escura, o prédio tinha iluminação.

-Obrigada, Ikki – E deu um beijo na face do rapaz antes de descer. Ele acenou para ela, assim que ela entrou no prédio, eles seguiram para uns oito quarteirões a frente, Ikki ainda tinha um sorriso bobo no rosto.

-Muy bonita a menina, não?

-...É.

Ikki morava em uma casa, com um grande quintal, ele pagou e correu para dentro de casa, era uma casa simples, de apenas um ar, de cor azul clara, ele respirou fundo e entrou, assim que ouviu o barulho da porta, Esmeralda correu para abraça-lo, era uma mulher linda, loira, de olhos verdes e pele branca, ela usava um vestido florido e sandálias. Pulou nos braços do marido.

-Ikki, fiquei preocupada, chegou tarde por causa do blecaute não foi? Oh sinto muito, eu poderia ter saído com o carro e ido te busar.

-Perdão, minha querida, é que meu celular descarregou – E jogou a pasta em cima do sofá, mandou a gravata longe, tirou os sapatos e foi para o quarto, onde se jogou de barriga na cama, Esmeralda também subiu na cama e o ajudou a tirar a blusa, ele continou deitado e ela começou a massageá-lo.

-Você parece mais tenso, muita chateação na empresa?

-Oh sim, clientes incompetentes...

-Não se irrite, vou preparar um chá, vai se sentir melhor, quer um banho de banheira? Eu posso ligar a água, esquento o chá rápido e logo voc-

Ele não a deixou continuar.

-Não se preocupe, prepare o seu chá, isso já está de bom tamanho, vou continuar aqui, e daqui a pouco vou até a cozinha, está bem?

-Claro, claro – Esmeralda estava para se afastar, quando Ikki rapidamente a puxou para um beijo, ela sorriu e voltou para a cozinha, Ikki se jogou na cama e tirou as mechas que caiam sobre o rosto.

-Oh céus, no que fui me meter... – Murmurou ainda pensando em Pandora.

-/-

Pandora entrou no elevador, ali estava um homem na qual ela não conhecia, talvez fosse o novo morador do décimo andar, era um homem alto e de longos cabelos negros, usava uma calca jeans e uma blusa social azul, que estava bem mal vestida, estava aberta nos botões de cima e para fora da calca, ele parecia um adolescente voltando de algum casamento, mas ele não parecia ter menos de 18.

-Olá, o senhor é daqui?

-Oh sim, Sou Aiacos de Garuda e a senhorita?

-Pandora, desculpe a pergunta, mas quantos anos o senhor tem?

-Hn? 22 anos.

-Oh que injusto! O Senhor é mais velho que eu – Disse rindo, Aiacos ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas não pode deixar de sorrir.

-Mas a senhorita não pode ser mais velha, pois parece beirar os 20.

-Esse elogio é gratificante, mas tenho 23 anos.

-Estou surpreso.

O elevador parou no nono andar, e Pandora saiu, antes que a porta fechasse ela lhe entregou um cartão.

-Qualquer coisa, pode falar comigo – Disse sorrindo e caminhou para o final do corredor, Aiacos sorriu e pegou o cartão, mas ficou surpreso ao ler.

Ele entrou no apartamento, morava sozinho e foi logo jogando o material de fotografia sobre a mesa de centro e pegou o cartão novamente.

-Uma garota de programa? Que mundo é esse... – Disse colocando o cartão no móvel ao lado da televisão e seguiu para o banheiro.

Pandora abriu a porta, era um apartamento bem luxuoso, ela prendeu o cabelo com um palito que estava largado sobre a mesa, ela correu para o quarto, mas o marido não estava lá, ela se encostou no portal e ficou com uma expressão triste

-No que eu estava pensando? Ele nunca está aqui mesmo... – Disse indo até a cozinha, havia um papel pregado, que dizia com letras malfeitas, certamente escrito com pressa, que dizia que não voltaria aquela noite para a casa, e dizia para ela pedir alguma comida.

-Não acredito que ficarei mofando aqui esta noite, vou acabar ficando gorda – Disse abrindo a geladeira, só havia cereais e alguns livros, sim, ela guardava alguns livros dentro da geladeira. – Ahn, aquele Aiacos era uma gracinha, mas não parece ter muita conversa, aquele Ikki era mais interessante, ah homens casados são um saco!

Ela escutou o telefone tocar e pulou no sofá e apertou o viva voz.

-Pandora na linha.

_-Olá querida!_

-Shina! Vamos, conte-me tudo não me esconda nada!

_-Você não acreditaria, um gringo passou aqui!_

-Um gringo? Aaah que sorte, eles são os mais pervertidos!

_-Sim, acho que aprendi uns truques novos! – Disse gargalhando._

-Eu nunca tenho essa sorte... – Murmurou cabisbaixa.

_-Oh querida, venha um dia pra cá, porque o ultimo que passou aqui, me deixou nas nuvens, era um cara altao, moreno, de cabelo comprido e loiro, um Deus Grego! E acho que ele era mesmo grego!_

-O único gringo que vi era o taxista! Acho que era Espanhol.

_-Sorte! Os espanhóis são ótimos!_

-Não, não deu para fisgá-lo.

_-Pandora como pôde deixá-lo passar!_

Ela ia responder, quando a campainha tocou.

-Já vai! Shina, tenho que desligar.

_-Pediu comida?_

-Não, acho que é o bonitão do vizinho, agora tchau tchau.

_-Ok, e tente amarrá-lo na cama!_

Pandora riu e desligou e foi abrir a porta saltitante, era mesmo o vizinho, ela se apoiou no portal e sorriu.

-Não veio pedir açúcar veio?

-Não...

Os dois ficaram em silencio.

-Ok, eu vou deixar a porta aberta, entre se quiser – Disse se sentando no sofá, Aiacos demorou um pouco, mas entrou.

-Queria te pedir um favor.

-Que seria?

-Queria que posasse pra mim – Disse tirando uma câmera da mochila que carregava, ela parecia surpresa, mas adorou a idéia, ela levantou e começou a ródia-lo, parou atrás dele e encostou a cabeça no ombro dele e sussurrou.

-Que tipos de foto estaria interessado?

-/-

-Ikki, o chá está pronto – Disse Esmeralda entrando no quarto, mas o marido estava em um profundo sono, ela sorriu e voltou para a cozinha. – Gostaria que ele parece mais em casa... – Disse olhando para o teto e bebeu o chá calmamente.

**Continua.**


	2. Desejos que são atendidos

**Prelúdio da inocência**

**Preview:** Um romance devastador e mal visto socialmente. Ikki é um homem casado, Pandora também, mas vive suas fantasias na ausência do marido. Afinal, quais são seus desejos? Fantasias ou um Amor equilibrado e sem mentiras para aqueles com quem são comprometidos?

**N/A: **Nada demais, apenas quero declarar que mais do que tudo eu amo o casal PandoraxRhada, mas se colocasse o Rhada no lugar do Ikki ia ficar forçado demais. E perdoem a falta de acento nas palavras no capítulo anterior, o meu teclado não estava bom.

**Capítulo 2: **Desejos que são atendidos.

_O mais bobo, o mais infantil e o mais egoísta, mesmo não que você não faça nada para que simples caprichos sejam atendidos, pelo menos um deles se realiza._

O despertador não precisou tocar três vezes, um homem alto, de cabelos rebeldes e esverdeados acabava de levantar, olhou para a mulher que dormia tranquilamente ao seu lado, com uma expressão angelical, já estava dormindo quando chegara.

-Minha doce Pandora, gostaria de ter mais tempo para você – Disse pensando alto e dando um beijo na testa da mulher, ela murmurou alguma coisa e se mexeu um pouco, Rhadamanthys se levantou logo com medo de acordá-la, afinal eram quatro horas.

-/-

-Ikki, Ikki!! – Esmeralda batia com o travesseiro na cabeça do marido, e ele continuava dormindo, ou fingindo estar dormindo, mas a loira estava perdendo a paciência. – Ikki pelo amor de Zeus!

O marido se virou e colocou o travesseiro na cabeça, Esmeralda bateu com o pé no chão e bufou e saiu do quarto, na sala um jovem de cabelos esverdeados estava sentada lendo alguma revista.

-Ele não acorda? – Perguntou Shun, embora fosse óbvio, porque há cinco minutos escutava Esmeralda tentando acordar o irmão. – É sempre assim?

-Oh, nos domingos é ainda pior, me faz chegar atrasada na missa! Oh morro de vergonha!

-Mas você o mimou muito – Disse Shun rindo.

-Oh Shun, não fique contra mim!

Shun voltou a rir e foi até o quarto, onde o irmão continuava escondido debaixo do travesseiro.

-Ikki, quantos anos você tem? – Perguntou o irmão rindo ainda mais, Ikki levantou em um salto quando escutou a voz do irmão e o abraçou com força e depois deu um tapa da leve na cabeleira do garoto.

-Não sabia que vinha, como está?

-Do preguiçoso para o bom irmão, que doce você! Oh Ikki, está tudo normal, a Esmeralda ligou e fui chamado para almoçar, não posso recusar um tempinho extra com o meu irmão mal humorado e a comida deliciosa da Esmeralda! Queria que a June cozinhasse tão bem assim.

-June? É sua nova namorada?

-Nova? Ikki estou com ela a 1 ano! Você não presta mesmo atenção nas coisas que eu digo.

-É porque nunca a vi, quando vai trazê-la? Quero ver se a aprovo.

-Ora Ikki, vai assustar a moça! E ela é tímida – Disse corando pela moça, Ikki deu de ombros.

Na hora do almoço, Esmeralda não poderia ter feito melhor, serviu deliciosos pratos, duas opções de sucos, e pelo menos três pratos de sobremesa.

-Ikki, se a Esmeralda cozinha desse jeito todos os dias, você deveria ser uma bola! – Brincou Shun se servindo de tudo e mais um pouco.

-Ah, mas o Ikki não almoça em casa dia de semana, mas também não faz muitos exercícios.

-Não faço? Subo e desço escadas todos os dias, isso já me basta.

-Shun, da próxima vez traga June para almoçar conosco.

-Claro Esmeralda, a gente amordaça o Ikki e não teremos problemas.

-Não se preocupe Shun, eu não vou jogar a moça no meu prato.

-Do Ikki a gente espera tudo, não é? – Disse baixinho para Esmeralda, ela riu e concordou, Ikki murmurou algo incompreensível, mas não muito difícil de deduzir.

-/-

-Por Hades, eu não sou modelo, porque passo fome? – Murmurou Pandora prendendo o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo, ela usava uma blusa de alça fina de cor roxa e um short jeans, que um dia fora uma calça, andava com chinelos diferentes, mas não se importava.

O telefone tocou novamente, Pandora apertou o viva voz e se jogou no sofá.

_-olá!_

-Oh Shina, você não tem mais o que fazer?

_-Como você é grossa! Eu estava saindo pra almoçar, pensei em te convidar, mas não quero mais, tchau tchau._

-Ah peraí, Shina! – Mas a outra já havia desligado – Filha da mãe! – Disse dando um chute no móvel.

-Acho que vim na hora errada – Disse um jovem de cabelos negros, Pandora corou da cabeça aos pés.

-Aiacos! C-Como entrou?

-A porta estava encostada, problemas com o almoço?

-É, algo assim – Disse sorrindo sem graça e amaldiçoando Shina mentalmente, Aiacos deu um sorriso que dizia claramente que estava ignorando a cena que acabara de ver.

-Então, almoce comigo – Disse abrindo a porta e fazendo sinal para que Pandora saísse do apartamento.

-Eu agradeço, mas... – E olhou para as próprias roupas – Acho melhor eu me trocar...

-Pandora, você fica linda de qualquer jeito, e da sua casa pra minha, não muda muita coisa, não se preocupe – E deu um sorriso, Pandora concordou ainda um pouco tímida, e calçou os chinelos certos e foi até o apartamento.

A era grande, mas estava entupida de material, a televisão fora visivelmente arrastada para um outro lado, a parede estava tampada de fotos, parecia que tinha uma combinação estranha, mas havia de tudo, paisagens, flores, crianças, mulheres, o céu.

Pandora foi andando por toda a sala e olhando para as muitas fotos ali espalhadas, a parede parecia um mural gigantesco.

-Aiacos, você já viajou pelo mundo?

-Eu viajo pelo mundo – Disse indo até a janela e a abrindo, e se apoiou no parapeito.

-Aiacos, Aiacos, tem tantas fotos de mulheres aqui.

-Logo, logo vai estar por aí.

-Que honra! Mas não a muitas fotos com rosto, vejo muito corpo.

-Não é só o rosto que transmite os sentimentos que queremos.

-A única coisa que o faz são os olhos – Disse Pandora sentando no sofá, na verdade deitando nele, Aiacos se levantou e ficou a rodeando.

-Não é verdade, a vibração... – E parou lançando um olhar a Pandora – Oh Pandora, não estou falando de sacanagens! – Disse ao ver o sorriso suspeito da moça, ela fingiu surpresa e riu, ele também não pode evitar de faze-lo. Sentou no chão e a puxou para perto de si, perto demais, Pandora escorregou do sofá e caiu em cima dele, de propósito – Se você fosse mais pesada eu reclamaria.

-Que bom que não tem nada contra.

Aiacos a puxou para um beijo, que Pandora não mediu esforços para aceitar, mas logo ela parou e se sentou com uma cara de criança quando tem uma idéia, Aiacos nem precisou perguntar.

-Eu sempre quis almoçar pelada.

Foi a vez de Aiacos de rir.

-Não está falando sério...Está?

-É um sonho, oh, por favor, não quer almoçar pelado?

-Pandora, só você para fazer um convite desses! Por mais tentador que seja eu não conseguiria prestar atenção na comida.

-Depois sou eu que penso em sacanagem – Disse Pandora fazendo bico, Aiacos se aproximou e enrolou no dedo uma mecha do cabelo dela, aproximou os lábios do ouvido dela e sussurrou.

-Eu realmente não iria me controlar, garanto não me esforçar.

-Vai destruir os meus sonhos?

-Ainda não.

-Oh Aiacos, se não vai me ajudar, vamos sair pra almoçar – Disse se levantando, Aiacos continuou sentado a fitando. – Ok, me espera aqui, que eu vou em casa trocar de roupa.

-/-

-Então Shun, no que a June trabalha?

Os irmãos andavam pela cidade, o tempo estava relativamente fresco, a rua como de costume bem movimentada, era uma grande calçada tomada por restaurantes estrangeiros, e o fato de estarem no horário do almoço prejudicava um pouco.

Algumas garotas olhavam desejosas para os dois, ambos ignoravam, e se afastando daquele centro de comilança, os dois se sentaram em um banco de pedra.

-A June é jornalista, é bom, porque eu trabalho direito com ela, normalmente fazemos tudo juntos.

-Fico feliz por você.

-Mas Ikki, até agora eu não sei a profissão da Esmeralda, o que ela faz?

-Ela é enfermeira, mas não trabalha todos os dias, como você pôde perceber hoje é um dia de folga.

-E você a deixa cuidando da casa, nem pra ajudar a moça.

-Você e a Esmeralda gostam de fazer complô contra a minha pessoa, cruz credo, só fico bem no trabalho – Disse fingindo indignação.

-E ainda assim você se estressa, a Esmeralda me conta tudo, mas ô Ikki, não seja tão resmungão perto dela, ela faz tudo pra você, vê se hoje quando voltar pra casa compre algumas flores.

-Ora, o que um pirralho como você está fazendo dando palpite no meu casamento? É isso que você faz com a June? – Perguntou erguendo uma das sobrancelhas, Shun sorriu e assentiu – Que menino romântico! – Disse bagunçando o cabelo do irmão.

-Ora Ikki, mas vê se faz o que eu mandei, anda, vai levar alguma coisa pra ela, compra que eu espero.

-Agora?

-É, agora, vai logo, sim?

Ikki saiu resmungando e com as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos e andando meio corcunda, Shun não pode evitar de rir.

-Aiacos se eu engordar eu juro que a culpa é sua!

-Como pode dizer isso? Minha querida Pandora isso é impossível.

Shun arregalou os olhos, na sua frente estavam duas pessoas que ele conhecia bem. Aiacos que trabalhava na mesma editora que ele, no entanto era sobrinho dos donos e viajava por onde queria e só fazia o que ele julgava ser divertido. Pandora, aquela linda mulher de cabelos compridos e olhos castanhos, que por uma ocasião ou duas a encontrara com os olhos violetas, uma garota de programa.

_-Será que eu devo chama-los? _– Pensou enquanto olhava para os dois, porém meio inconsciente do que fazia, ele já estava de pé pertinho deles, os dois viraram assustados e ambos o reconheceram.

-Sr. Amamya, o que faz por aqui? – Pergunta Aiacos em um tom superior.

-Estou passeando com o meu irmão.

-Não sabia que você tinha um irmão – Disse Pandora sorrindo ternamente, Shun apenas concordou com a cabeça.

-E você Aiacos, não estava viajando?

-Oh, eu estou no paraíso – Disse olhando de esguelha pra Pandora e piscando pra moça, que riu, Shun fingiu não ver, mas não pode evitar de corar um pouco.

-Não quer se juntar a nós, Shun?

-Muito gentil Pandora, mas estou esperando o meu irmão.

-Oh, faça com que se junte a nós, não nos importamos, acabamos de almoçar, vamos ao cinema? Podemos fazer qualquer coisa.

-É que... Eu não sei se ele iria concordar – Disse ficando sem graça, Aiacos não estava nem aí e queria se livrar do menino o mais rápido possível, mas não iria fazer isso na frente de Pandora, e ocasionalmente sorria como quem estava feliz em revê-lo.

-Mas então Aiacos e Shun se conhecem? O mundo é mesmo pequeno!

-Sim, trabalhamos na mesma editora – Diz Shun

-Ah Shun você ainda passa lá no Elísios? – Pergunta Pandora como quem não quer nada, o menino corou dos pés a cabeça e Aiacos deu um sorriso malicioso.

-Shun, o que você anda fazendo passeando pelo Elísios? – Pergunta Aiacos entrando na brincandeira.

-O-O-o que? N-Não é nada disso! P-Pandora porque brinca desse jeito? Meu trabalho foi totalmente profissional!

-O trabalho dele lá no Elísios foi **totalmente **profissional, até que pra um garotinho ele entende bem do assunto – Diz Pandora piscando, Shun já não sabia onde enfiar a cara, Aiacos ria até não poder mais.

-Ora, mudemos de assunto sim? Vocês estão falando calúnias sobre a minha pessoa – Disse Shun sem olhar para os dois, mas não pode deixar de se assustar, a impressão que tinha de Aiacos era de um cara orgulhoso que se aproveitava da fama alheia para fazer o que queria, na verdade não estava muito errado, apenas vê-lo daquele jeito com Pandora é que foi um grande choque, a moça era tão livre, apenas de casada e andava com ele como se fosse um namorado.

-Shun, você se calou de repente, não me diga que ficou constrangido? – Pergunta Pandora o cutucando um pouco.

-N-Não é isso

-Oh Pandora, para de tirar uma com ele

-Sorte a sua ter o Aiacos para salva-lo, eu não o deixaria em paz.

-Ei Shun, o que está fazen... – Ikki para assim que os olhos batem em Pandora, a moça se vira e também fica o encarando.

-Ah Ikki, esses aqui são-

-Ikki...

-Pandora...

Dizem os dois ao mesmo tempo, Aiacos e Shun se olham sem entender.

**Continua...**


	3. Certo e Errado

**Prelúdio da inocência**

**Preview:** Um romance devastador e mal visto socialmente. Ikki é um homem casado, Pandora também, mas vive suas fantasias na ausência do marido. Afinal, quais são seus desejos? Fantasias ou um Amor equilibrado e sem mentiras para aqueles com quem são comprometidos?

**N/A: **Estou descobrindo que eu adoro o Aiacos!

**YumeSangai.**

**Capítulo 3: **Nunca é tarde para aprender o que é certo e errado.

_Ás vezes nós vamos pelo caminho errado, de propósito, só para não se arrepender e não ter que ficar pensando em como teria sido, e ás vezes, isso dói._

-Ei Shun, o que está fazen... – Ikki para assim que os olhos batem em Pandora, a moça se vira e também fica o encarando.

-Ah Ikki, esses aqui são-

-Ikki...

-Pandora...

Dizem os dois ao mesmo tempo, Aiacos e Shun se olham sem entender.

-Nossa Pandora, você tem mesmo razão, o mundo é muito pequeno – Disse Aiacos, mas foi ignorado pela garota que ainda fitava Ikki.

Shun que conhecia o irmão, não gostou nada da expressão de surpresa e alegria em ver a moça, porque Pandora apesar das aparências, não era uma **boa** companhia.

-Shun, Pandora, de onde vocês se conhecem? – Pergunta Ikki na mais pura inocência, Aiacos ergueu a sobrancelha e encarou Pandora como se fosse um namorado ciumento, ela apenas fez uma careta e deu de ombros.

-Um trabalho profissional – Disse Shun se virando totalmente para o irmão e pronto para dar o fora dali, mas Ikki não parecia estar com pressa e conhecendo vagamente Pandora, tinha certeza que ela não mediria esforços e a cara de pau, ele olhou para Aiacos como quem pedia pelo amor de Deus, Aiacos entendeu rapidamente e deu uma cutucada em Pandora.

-Pan, acho que a gente ta atrapalhando os dois irmãos, vamos embora – Sussurrou para a garota, mas isso só pareceu que deu novas idéias a ela.

-Oh, vamos ao cinema, o que acham? Podemos... Passear por aí, o tempo está ótimo! – Disse com um sorriso alegre, Ikki concordou com a cabeça, Aiacos bufou e Shun fez vista grossa. Mas as palavras **dela **estavam direcionadas a **ele **e isso era evidente.

Ikki e Pandora já estavam começando a andar quando Aiacos e Shun seguraram o braço dos dois.

-Olha, antes de começarem o passeio, que tal lembrar que temos coisas a fazer – Disse Shun com aquele tom de voz que todo irmão entende, que é quando você está querendo fugir de um encontro chato ou qualquer coisa do gênero.

Aiacos não tinha essa desculpa com Pandora, na verdade... não tinha nenhuma e do jeito que ela era doidinha, capaz de nem perceber.

-Pan, é sério. – Disse baixo para que apenas ela pudesse ouvir.

-Ô Aiacos, eu só estou tentando conversar com ele, eu não vou aprontar nada.

-Não é isso, mas não ta vendo que o Shun não ta gostando?

Ela olhou de esguelha pra ele.

-Eu não me importo com ele, o irmão não está reclamando.

Shun quase entrou em desespero ao ver que seus argumentos não eram bons o suficiente para controlar o irmão e viu que as coisas com Pandora também não iam muito bem. Decidiu tomar uma **outra **postura.

-Aiacos! Eu ainda não o apresentei ao meu irmão.

Aiacos não entendeu a principio que Shun estava querendo fazer, mas logo percebeu a jogada, era como montar uma coluna ou fazer uma redação, a arte de enrolar até que a idéia se desenvolva e concluir.

-Eu trabalho com o seu irmão na editora.

-Ah que bom, é estranho mais eu não consigo ver o meu irmão andando de um lado para o outro...

-Não é como se fosse uma empresa, ele está sempre dando boas idéias e saindo com uma loirinha de olhos verdes.

-Verdes? Eu não havia reparado quando ele mostrou a foto!

Ótimo. Pensou Shun ao ver que Aiacos tinha conseguir distrair o irmão, embora imaginou se Ikki estava sendo apenas educado ou estava tomando gosto pela conversa, ele puxou Pandora para um pouco mais longe.

-Que foi Shun?

-Pandora, eu to falando sério, fica longe do meu irmão, ta legal?

-Ei, que visão erronia você tem de mim, não? Você sabe que tipo de pessoa eu sou, não faria nada demais.

-Eu não quero nem saber como vocês se conheceram, mas eu não to brincando, esquece ele ta legal? O Ikki é o tipo de pessoa que se arrepende amargamente de algumas decisões, você não o conhece como eu e ele não te conhece como eu ou o Aiacos.

-Shun, Shun...

-Pandora, Aiacos pode não se importar, seus amigos também não, mas eu me importo com o meu irmão e não quero saber de você andando por perto, porque eu sei bem o que você gosta de fazer com as suas companhias.

-Mas eu não fiz nada com você, fiz? – Perguntou sorrindo, embora estivesse começando a se ofender com todos aqueles comentários, não que ela não os merecesse, mas quem ele pensava que era pra dizer aquilo?

-Não Pandora, a questão não é essa e você sabe. O Ikki é casado, ele tem um casamento feliz, você é atraente, o que ele sente por você é só isso, não vai passar disso e vocês serão somente conhecidos se depender de mim, ok?

-Aah Shun se isso te incomoda tanto, ta, ta, eu vou me mandar. – E os dois se juntaram com Ikki e Aiacos, que não conversavam sobre mais nada.

-Bem, eu sinto, mas lembrei de um compromisso, a gente se esbarra – Disse já se afastando, Aiacos também não perdeu tempo e seguiu com ela. Ikki ficou olhando sem entender para o irmão, mas estava claro que aquilo era coisa dele.

-Então Shun, como você conheceu a Pandora?

Shun sabia que ele iria insistir com aquilo a tarde toda se fosse preciso, mas não dava pra entregar o prato de bandeja, sabe-se lá que atitude ele teria, mas seja lá qual fosse... Shun previa caos.

-Coisa de trabalho, vamos pra casa logo – E puxou o irmão para pegarem um táxi.

No caminho Ikki não insistiu, mas não poderia ficar assim, ele **queria **vê-la e queria muito, que tipo de mulher era ela? Que tirava o ar só com um sorriso, que brincava em balanço e que tinha os mais belos olhos.

Estava fascinado, ficando obcecado, mas não queria simplesmente virar as costas e fingir que não tinha chances, não de ficar com ela, mas de...conhecê-la, coisa que Shun não estava permitindo.

-Achei que fossem demorar – Disse Esmeralda sorridente quando abriu a porta, Ikki concordou com a cabeça e entrou em passos largos em casa sem ao menos dar um beijo na mulher. – Shun...aconteceu algo? – Perguntou ligeiramente preocupado, Shun apenas deu um longo suspiro.

-A cidade estava muito cheia, não se preocupe, não é nada demais – Disse Shun forçando um sorriso, detestava mentiras, mas ficou satisfeito em ver que havia conseguido convencer Esmeralde, mas...por quanto tempo?

-/-

-Aaah Aiacos que ódio, porque aquela peste foi ficar no meu caminho! – Resmungou Pandora andando de um lado ao outro no apartamento do fotografo que apenas deu de ombros deitado no sofá. – Aiacos! Fale alguma coisa!

-Pan, não é problema meu e além do mais o cara ta certo, o que você ia fazer? – Perguntou a fitando seriamente, um olhar que Pandora achou semelhante ao de Rhadamanthys quando achava que ela estava aprontando algo.

-Aiacos...Eu não quero estragar o casamento de ninguém! Eu juro! Eu não sou esse tipo de pessoa, não sou canalha a ponto de fazer isso! – E se agachou ao lado de Aiacos – Eu amo a minha vida, eu amo o meu marido, amo você...amo o Ikki – Disse choramingando e escondendo o rosto com as mãos.

Aiacos a puxou para que ela sentasse no sofá e rapidamente a envolveu em um abraço, onde disse ternamente.

-Pan, eu e o Shun só não queremos ver ninguém machucado, nem você e nem o Ikki, da pra perceber que você o ama, mas se você não quer fazer nada errado, fique longe, porque você pode se controlar, mas e ele? Pan, vocês mal se conhecem, por favor.

-Desculpa Aiacos, ficar de perturbando desse jeito, que bobagem – Disse se afastando com o rosto corado e secando as lágrimas e dando um sorriso torto – Eu já to bem, viu? Eu sou forte!

-Pan, quem foi que me disse que os olhos transmitiam os sentimentos? Leia os meus – Disse dando um leve sorriso, Pandora deixou algumas lágrimas caírem e o abraçou.

-Obrigada Aiacos, de verdade!

-Tudo por você Pan, tudo...

-/-

Shun entrou no quarto pronto pra dar uma surra no irmão se fosse necessário, mas ele estava apenas deitado na cama olhando para o teto.

-Shun, não precisa nem dizer...eu sei, obrigado, eu vou pensar um pouco antes de agir.

Shun concordou aliviado.

-Vá comer algo, daqui a pouco eu vou – Disse Ikki se levantando da cama, Shun deixou os documentos em uma pequena mesinha e saiu do quarto. Ikki deu um sorriso malicioso e pegou os documentos do irmão – Vamos ver...vamos ver... – E pegou uma agenda telefônica. – Sinto muito irmãozinho, mas por eu ser mais velho eu sei bem o que estou fazendo – E arrancou a página com um endereço e telefone que dizia em letras corridas: _Pandora -Elíseos._

Shun e Esmeralda estavam arrumando algumas coisas na sala, quando Ikki passou falando com alguém no telefone e respirou fundo assim que desligou.

-Droga de trabalho, vou ter que dar uma saída, voltou cedo – Disse dando um beijo na esposa, acenando para o irmão e saiu de casa.

-O Ikki é sempre assim? – Perguntou Shun com segundas intenções.

-Ocupado? – Perguntou sem entender.

-Hn...deixa pra lá.

**Continua...**

**N/A: **Gente desculpa...eu tinha tudo anotado e perdi o papel e esqueci como iam ficar organizados os capítulos e com tendinite também não ajuda...então eu vou me esforçar um pouco e atualizar logo. Comentem.


	4. Elíseos

**Prelúdio da inocência**

**Preview:** Um romance devastador e mal visto socialmente. Ikki é um homem casado, Pandora também, mas vive suas fantasias na ausência do marido. Afinal, quais são seus desejos? Fantasias ou um Amor equilibrado e sem mentiras para aqueles com quem são comprometidos?

**N/A: **Estou descobrindo que adoro o Aiacos!

**YumeSangai.**

**Capítulo 4: Elíseos**

_Você quer realmente descobrir?_

-Trabalho de última hora? – Pergunta a garota de cabelos roxos, parada ao lado do portal da sala, encarando ainda com os olhos sonolentos o marido que estava bem arrumado e com uma pasta da empresa na mão.

-Reunião – Disse ajeitando a gravata.

-Volta pro almoço? – Perguntou enquanto prendia o cabelo em um coque totalmente malfeito.

-Não, vou almoçar com os patrocinadores...

-Hn... – Ela usava um pijama de alça, um pouco grande, deixando o colo dos seios bem amostra, na blusa dizia: Sexy girl e o short do pijama era um bocado curto.

-E vê se não desce desse jeito pra pegar a correspondência – Disse apontando para a roupa dela, Pandora apenas ergue a sobrancelha.

-Você se importa?

-O anel que eu te dei veio em um biscoito?

Pandora segurou o riso, e trouxe o anel para perto do rosto.

-Não sei, as vezes eu acho que você o achou na rua e me deu.

-Pandora!

-Que? Eu estava brincando...

-Guarde seus comentários estúpidos para si – E girou os olhos e saiu da casa, batendo a porta com um pouco de força, era possível ouvi-lo pisar forte até o elevador.

-Quando ele ficou tão rabugento? Arg... – E decidiu tomar um banho e esquecer esse pequeno encontro.

-/-

-Ikki, Ikki estou falando com você – Disse Esmeralda o encarando sério, o moreno piscou e deu um sorriso amarelo.

-O que disse querida?

-Eu estava falando da reportagem! Estão assaltando próximo a linha de trem, vá de carro, fico preocupada...

-Hn...É uma boa idéia, depois eu vejo o que fazer – E se levantou da mesa saindo apressado para o quarto.

-Vai sair?

-Hn... – E voltou se pendurando no portal, sendo possível apenas ver sua cabeça inclinada – É...reunião.

-De novo? Não teve na semana passada? – Perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha.

-Novos...hn...compradores, isso é muito bom sabia? – E entrou totalmente no cômodo.

-É claro que eu sei.

-Então não vai ficar se chateada se eu tiver que me ausentar por algumas horas, não é?

-Bem...não, mas eu pretendia ir ao teatro...

-Que bom querida.

-...com você...

-Porque você não chama aquele cara que vivia ligando pra ca?

-O que você mandou ficar bem longe de mim? E por ciúme passou a me buscar no hospital por quase um mês? **Esse** cara?

-Hn...é, ele. – E voltou para a sala, já arrumado.

-Ikki, você o odeia...

-Eu não pretendo encontrar com ele, e além do mais ele deve gostar dessas coisas de balé...

-Ikki!

-Só estou comentando – Disse sorrindo – E se ele tiver mesmo... hn...esse... _gosto _...ele não vai fazer nada com você, já que ele é uma bichin-

-Ikki eu estou falando sério – Disse dando um tapa na mesa – Não vou permitir que fale desse jeito dos meus amigos, na minha frente e sem ninguém presente para se defender! Saiba que o Milo é uma pessoa decente, trabalhador e que sua opção sexual não será tratada nessa mesa!

-Ótimo, porque eu estou de saída – E pegou a chave do carro e saiu de casa sem se importar ou parecer chateado com a pequena discussão.

-/-

-Veja bem, as mulheres daquela época eram ainda piores – Disse Pandora que estava sentada de pernas cruzadas no sofá da casa de Aiacos, os dois assistiam confortavelmente um filme, na verdade discutiam sobre ele, já que já havia terminado.

-Mas era uma atitude normal, uma vez que a vida delas se resumia a isso – Disse apontando para a tv, embora estivesse se referindo ao filme.

-Ah como você é machista – Disse o empurrando de brincadeira.

-Não é verdade – Disse fazendo bico e a puxando para perto de si, Pandora se acomodou se sentando nas pernas de Aiacos a cabeça descansava sobre seus ombros.

-Você é gay? – Perguntou enquanto brincava com algumas mechas do cabelo dele.

-Pan que raio de pergunta? Será que não ficou claro que não?

-Não sei...aquele menino Shun foi ao Elíseos e nem se divertiu... – Disse enquanto corria a unha pelo pescoço dele, deixando um traço vermelho sob a pele branca do jovem.

-Pan... – Disse sério e cortante.

-Desculpe, é que as minhas amigas estão tão ocupadas, eu fico sem ninguém pra conversar e acabo contando tudo pra você, sei que não gosta muito desse tipo de conversa...

-Não é bem assim... Só não gosto de... Falar dos outros – Disse tentando escolher a palavra certa, embora soubesse que não existia, uma vez que eles tinham nada, aquilo não era um relacionamento, era um jogo, mas usar tais palavras poderia soar ainda pior.

-Desculpe Aiacos, eu sei o que quer dizer, é que... você é tão bom pra mim... – Afastou o rosto do pescoço dele e o fitou, os olhos brilhando levemente – E eu estou tão carente hoje... – Voltou a correr a unha pintada de preto pelo pescoço dele e depois ficou enrolando o cabelo dele no dedo – Você poderia fazer algo por mim...

-Algum desejo especial? – Perguntou com um sorriso malicioso e com os olhos brilhando já de desejo, sim, era esse tipo de reação que ela buscava.

-Muitos para dizer a verdade.

Ela se levantou e o puxou, o beijando logo em seguida, com paixão e necessidade, foram aos tropeços sem se separem para o quarto de Aiacos, onde ele a jogou na cama macia, ficando por cima dela.

-Não vai querer voltar agora não é? – Perguntou com o rosto corado e ofegante, ela sorriu escondendo o riso.

-Aiacos de Garuda, está com medo de alguma coisa? Acha que eu vou te matar ou algo assim?

-Eu poderia revista-la – Disse com um sorriso predador.

-/-

Depois de se perder 7 vezes, Ikki conseguiu chegar ao lugar graças ao palmtop que havia esquecido dentro do porta-luvas, porque nunca teria coragem de perguntar a alguém na rua onde ficava o Elíseos, o novo do lugar era sugestivo e tinha a impressão (quase certa) que sabia **bem **onde iria parar.

**Continua...**


	5. Leis da atração

**Prelúdio da inocência**

**Preview:** Um romance devastador e mal visto socialmente. Ikki é um homem casado, Pandora também, mas vive suas fantasias na ausência do marido. Afinal, quais são seus desejos? Fantasias ou um Amor equilibrado e sem mentiras para aqueles com quem são comprometidos?

**N/A: Eu tinha uma idéia pra fechar o capítulo...mas acabei mudando, essa me parece mais divertida...**

**YumeSangai.**

**Capítulo 5: Leis da atração**

_Você consegue listar todos os sentimentos que já sentiu?_

O lugar ficava em uma área um pouco abandonada ao sul da cidade, caminho para estradas, era uma casa de classe média reformada, na entrada de mármore havia grandes pilastras no estilo grego, que sustentavam uma placa de pedra que dizia em grego: Elíseos.

Não se ouvia som algum, Ikki chegou a se perguntar se o lugar estava funcionando, mas a porta de vidro estava aberta, respirou fundo e entrou, parando em um corredor mal iluminado, o carpete preto, a parede vermelha recém pintada ainda com um cheiro forte, o som do ar condicionado era ouvido como se fosse som de pássaros na floresta. Um balcão largo também negro estava logo em frente, uma menina se levantou, aparentemente escondido por estar fazendo sabe-se lá o que no chão.

Tinha o cabelo comprido e lilás, o usava solto, os olhos verdes, japonesa com lentes de contato e muito tempo para ir ao salão pintar o cabelo, foi a única coisa que passou a mente de Ikki.

-Em que posso ajudá-lo senhor? – Sua voz era delicada, não deveria ser mais velha que Shun, e provavelmente estava na faculdade.

-Estou procurando por uma pessoa...er...como isso aqui funciona?

A garota ergueu a sobrancelha séria, rapidamente se arrependeu da pergunta, talvez precisasse de um cartão ou algo assim.

-Você pode me dizer o nome da pessoa e eu vou procurar no banco de dados e talvez te enviar para falar com alguém – Disse a garota enquanto prendia o cabelo com um palito que estava dentro do porta-lápis.

-Pandora...

-Existem quatro... – Disse depois que terminou de digitar rapidamente, Ikki piscou, não esperava por aquilo.

-Ela...tem cabelos compridos e violetas. _Não deve ter outra Pandora assim..._

-Pandora ---? Ela não trabalha mais aqui... – Disse descansando a mão no teclado como quem diz que não iria procurar por mais informações.

-Sabe onde eu posso encontrá-la?

-Meu deus a Pandora é cheia de fãs – Disse uma mulher de cabelos verdes que passava atrás do moreno, sorriu de forma delicada e fez um sinal com o dedo para segui-lo.

-Você conhece a Pandora? – Perguntou Ikki correndo rapidamente atrás da mulher que abriu um sorriso malicioso.

-Se eu conheço a 'Pan'? Aquela idiota que se casou com o primeiro homem que lhe mostrou uma aliança... – Disse passando nervosamente a mão pelo cabelo – Mas **você** não parece saber muito sobre ela já que veio procurá-la por **aqui**.

-Bem...é um pouco difícil de explicar... – Disse olhando para os lados tentando ignorar o rubor que sentia.

-Vamos para o bar – Disse a garota voltando para o Elíseos e o arrastou por aquele corredor mal iluminado, passar por uma porta giratória e entraram em uma espécie de salão que estava fechado aparentemente aquela hora, se sentaram no bar mal movimentando. – Shina.

-Ikki.

-Ikki? Não conheço...já veio aqui alguma vez?

-Não... – Disse pegando o copo que havia sido servido para os dois assim que a morena se sentou.

-Isso explica sua confusão li na entrada, mas então...conhece Pandora, mas não sabe que ela não trabalha aqui, curioso... – Disse antes de virar metade do conteúdo do copo de uma vez só, era uma espécie de limonada, mas com gengibre, o gosto era estranho, não era ruim, apenas... exótico.

-Eu conheço a Pandora, mas não dessa forma se é que me entende. – Recebeu um sorriso malicioso como resposta – Ela foi um tanto quanto misteriosa e eu fiquei curioso...nós não nos encontramos com freqüência apenas no acaso...

-Olha aqui garoto eu não sei quem é você e nem porque está querendo saber sobre a Pandora, mas vou deixar uma coisa bem clara, ela é minha amiga e espero ouvir agora bons motivos para continuar essa conversa – Disse batendo o copo no balcão e sem deixar de encarar Ikki fazer um sinal ao barman para enchê-lo.

Ikki piscou seguidamente, aquela mulher não devia bater muito bem da cabeça, mas compreendeu...

-Eu a conheci um dia na rua, quando teve o Blecaute temporário, ela me pareceu uma garota bem...feliz e divertida, mas não mantivemos contato, a encontrei outra vez na rua quando estava na companhia do meu irmão Shun...e soube que ele já veio aqui fazer uma pesquisa e que a conheceu aqui...eu só...fiquei curioso.

-Shun? Um de cabelos verdes e magrelo? Que não tem **nada haver **com você...

-Hn...é...esse – Concordou meio de má vontade enquanto bebia um pouco mais daquela limonada vagabunda.

-Ele estava interessado em saber sobre o que era o Elíseos, lembro que a Pandora foi a primeira a ir falar com ele, mas ele foi muito profissional e isso a ofendeu um pouco... – Disse rindo ao se lembrar, mas logo ficou séria. – Olha aqui sei que estamos falando do seu irmãozinho, mas também estamos falando da minha amiga e vou deixar uma coisa bem clara a Pandora pode ser casada e ter um monte de casos como você já pôde perceber, mas isso não a faz uma prostituta, ela não trabalha mais aqui, ela não é...simplesmente não é qualquer garota, okay?

-Porque está tentando me convencer? Acho que já vim aqui com uma imagem em minha cabeça de quem quer que ela seja, e já disse que estou curioso sobre ela, então não se preocupe em defender a sua amiga como se eu fosse me horrorizar com o que vai dizer.

Shina o encarou por mais alguns instantes, ele parecia mesmo decidido, quando olhou para um pequeno brilho dourado sobre sua mão, ela respirou fundo.

-Ikki...?

-Sim?

-Não é a primeira vez que alguém vem atrás da Pandora, mas nunca vi uma aliança no dedo dessas pessoas, elas ao menos se dão ao trabalho de tirá-las...o que você quer com ela?

-Eu já disse, sou um curioso.

-Ela não vai se casar com você.

-Não pretendo me separar, obrigado.

-Ela não transou com você e se não o fez até agora certamente não fará.

-Não disse que era esse o meu interesse.

-Quer ser amiguinho dela, é isso? – Disse irônica, falando um pouco mais alto do que o normal, só não chamou a atenção de ninguém porque não havia pessoas por perto.

-Eu não sei o que é, ok? Eu apenas quero saber um pouco sobre ela, porque eu sei que se eu perguntar ela não vai me responder!

-De boas intenções o mundo está cheio!

-Quantas pessoas já vieram atrás dela e não estavam procurar uma boa transa?! Retrucou ainda mais alto.

-Ta bom...talvez você seja mesmo diferente...já vou avisando a Pandora não é o tipo de pessoa que você lê um livro e acha que a entende...ela não tem nenhum trauma no passado, apenas teve idéias muito errados e conheceu a pessoa errada.

-A pessoa com quem ela é casada?

-Também, mas eu me refiro ao dono do Elíseos.

"_Eu tenho um projeto em andamento, eu o chamo de Elíseos"_

"_Como os campos?" Perguntou Pandora, mais jovem, a pele mais branca, e os cabelos um pouco menores, usava óculos de armação grossa e negra, lhe dava um ar intelectual._

_O homem a sua frente tinha os cabelos compridos indo até a cintura, em um tom de verde precisando de retoque, uma franja que lhe caia sobre os olhos._

"_Tão bonito quanto"_

"_Quer se juntar a mim, Pandora?"_

"_O que eu vou encontrar lá Minos?"_

"_Pessoas...diferentes" Disse com um sorriso malicioso._

-Mas ela é muito grata a ele – Disse Shina olhando tristemente para o suco.

-Ela não foi obrigada a vir pra ca pelo menos...

-Ninguém foi, ninguém fica aqui por dever, é apenas... uma boa diversão...você não entenderia Ikki, pessoas como você – Disse apontando para o anel – Juraram por deus um dever.

-Bonitas palavras, não sabia que gostava de filosofia – Disse dando um meio sorriso, não estava sendo sarcástico, e torceu para que ela percebesse isso.

-As pessoas aqui têm muitos talentos Ikki, tem uma menina de uns... 26 anos ela ama de paixão piano, tem uma outra aqui que gosta de música clássica a Pandora sabe tocar harpa, eu gosto de literatura e filosofia.

"_Eu o amo! Não diga coisas ruins sobre ele, você não o conhece!" Disse correndo atrás da amiga que estava para descer as escadas._

"_É, eu não o conheço, eu nunca transei com ele" Disse apagando o cigarro no topo do corrimão._

"_Shina! Pensei que fosse minha amiga! Você deveria me apoiar..."_

"_Eu deveria ter a sua felicidade? Pandora você sabe o que vai acontecer, vai se cansar dele rapidamente, e o que vai fazer depois? Vai estar com o nome sujo, vão te chamar de aproveitadora, dizer que quer dar o golpe do baú no cara"._

"_Olha eu nem sabia que ele era rico!"_

"_Agora já sabe e quem garante que não está de olho na herança dele!?"_

"_É isso que você pensa de mim?"_

"_Não Pan...você sabe que não...eu só não queria perder a minha melhor amiga..."_

"_Eu estou apaixonada, ele é um cara incrível, e além do mais eu não sou o tipo submissa, e você sabe e ele também...nossa amizade não será afetada, eu prometo"._

-Algumas pessoas chamam de atração.

-Como...?

-O que você sente...atração, saiba lidar com ela e não fará mal ao seu casamento, se começar a dar problemas, acho melhor você se afastar definitivamente, ela não o trocaria por você.

-Eu sou apenas um alguém buscando uma história interessante de uma pessoa que achei valeria a pena.

-Eu gostei de você Ikki, gostei mesmo, mas espero que não tome decisões estúpidas no caminho – Disse pela primeira vez, com sinceridade. Ele percebeu isso.

-Não tomarei.

-A Pandora vai ir atrás de você, tenho certeza, não vá se confundir.

-Atração?

-Atração.

-Ate mais ver Shina – Disse se levantando.

-Nimbu Pani.

-O que disse? – Perguntou se virando.

-É o nome dessa bebida, ela não é uma limonada suíça vagabunda é uma bebida indiana – Disse sorrindo, Ikki deu um sorriso amarelo e saiu rindo.

"_Eu conheci um rapaz na rua, ele era tão...inocente...tinha algo muito diferente em seus olhos"_

"_Apaixonada, Pan?"_

"_Ora Shina...claro que não, só estou contando, ele me deixou em casa e se ofereceu para pagar o táxi, casado..." – Disse bufando do outro lado da linha._

"_Vai atrás desse?"_

"_Não! Eu só...queria saber um pouco mais sobre ele, sinto que vale a pena"_

"_Qual seria o nome do bonitão?"_

"_Ikki"_

"_Isso é nome?"_

"_Você não vai esquecer"_

"_Vou precisar lembrar?"_

"_Quem sabe...?"_

Assim que o viu sair pela porta giratória, Shina abriu um largo sorriso e tirou da bolsa o celular, discou rapidamente.

-Pan? Tenho uma notícia pra você...

**Continua...**

**N/A: Que pecado...a Pandora e o Aiacos nem apareceram...**


End file.
